I always knew my life was hell
by LetterstoJuliet
Summary: Bella's emmetts and rosalies daughter and jaspers mate. New girl alice swan wants to befriend her but will Rosalie let her daughter? non-canon. Em/R, Ed/?, B/J, C/Es
1. Chapter 1

Summary; Bella is Emmett's and Rosalie's half human half vampire daughter, she is also Jasper's mate. Rosalie can see the future, and Emmett has telekinesis. Alice's is the new human at school, and trying to befriend Bella but will Rosalie let her daughter be friends with the human. Edwards with someone else. Non- canon. J/B, C/Es, Em/R, Ed/?.

Prologue;

I took a deep breath and entered the room, but when I walked in there she was sitting in the desk by the corner of the room and glaring at me, I mean why wouldn't she hate me. She trusted me with everything and I just went behind her back. I wonder how long I'll have to beg for forgiveness before she accepts my apology. Part of me knows that she might never, but deep down inside my heart it feels like part of me has been ripped apart and stepped on.

Chapter One;

(Bella's pov)

"Bella" I heard the voice of an angel calling my name, I put a pillow over my head. "Bella, come on darlin you have to get up now." The angel chuckled. I groaned and opened my eyes, staring into two honey golden eyes, and smiled. "Mornin Jazzy" I yawned. He laughed and kissed my lips moving me into his lap. "Mornin darlin." He replied then deepened the kiss. I heard banning on the door, probably my father telling me to get the hell out of bed. "Bella get your ass out of bed." My dad yelled, Jasper and I chuckled, and then I heard a smack probably from my mom's hand making contact with my dad's head. My dad groaned, the door opened and I saw my mom walk into the room. "Come on love birds and get ready for school before you're late." She sang in a sing-song voice. I grumbled and got out of bed. "Morning mom" I sighed. She laughed then kissed my cheek. "Good morning Hun." She called while I walked out of the room and into my parents. I saw my dad lying on the bed with his eyes closed. So I closed the door quietly then went and jumped on the bed. "Morning daddy" I sang to him. His eyes opened and he started chuckling at me. "Good morning to you to baby girl." He said to me. I kissed him on the cheek then went to my room to get changed. I walked into the room and saw that my mom left and jasper was getting changed, I tiptoed into the room and wrapped my arms around his waist. He turned around and smiled at me. "Hey baby" He said while kissing my neck, wrapping his arms around me. "Hey Jazz" I giggled at him, I broke away from him and went into the closet changing into red ripped jeans, a white tank top and a leather jacket, with some red and black bangles, my avril lavigne wrist cuff and my black pumps. I walked out of the closet and went to the vanity, I decided to put my hair in a high ponytail, and put black mascara and eyeliner on. After checking on more time I walked out of the room and downstairs to the kitchen were my family was all seated around the kitchen table. I skipped over and sat on Jasper's lap while I began to eat the food that was placed in front of me by my loving grandmother. I looked up at her and smiled "Thank you nana." She looked down at me and kissed my forehead. "Not a problem princess" she replied. I turned to my mother, "so mom anything knew happening at school today?" I asked her. She turned to me and frowned. "it appears that there's going to be a new student at school today." She grumbled. My mother didn't hate humans she just didn't like how they all wanted to know everything about us, and quite frankly I agree. It gets annoying after a while when everyone wants to know everything about you, when it's none of their business. I must have been projecting my feelings because Jasper noticed them and pulled me tightly against his chest, while he rubbed my arms and kissed my neck. I smiled then got up and raced to the front door. "I'm going to school and I call driving!" I yelled at my family, my dad grumbled because he thinks I drive to slow for his liking. I chuckled; Jasper walked to the door and held my hand. Edward, his mate Stephanie and my parents came to the door. Stephanie and I have been best friends since Edward rescued her from a plane crash, about ten years ago, and since that day she's been my aunt. I looped arms with Steph and walked out of the house. "Hey bells can I ride with you today?" Steph asked me. "Yeah sure you can" I smiled at her. "I call shotgun", she screamed. And Jasper grumbled saying something about him always having to sit in the back, and the little she devil always getting shot gun. I giggled and got into the car while Edward and my parents got into Edward's Volvo. I started the car, and all the way to school I kept thinking what this mortal might try and do.

A/n; is it good so far? If so reviews would be excellent so I can know what I'm doing right or wrong. But don't worry I'm not one of those people who say that if I don't get this many reviews I won't update a chapter, because I'm really enjoying writing this story. Next chapter is in Alice's point of view.

Xoxoxo Eden 3


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

(Alice's pov)

*beep, beep, beep* what the hell is that annoying beeping sound? *beep, beep, beep.* I moaned and turned onto my side, opening my eyes and looking at the alarm clock. I groaned because the damn alarm clock woke me up from my perfect dream about Jackson Rathbone.

I staggered out of my warm bed and into the bathroom to take a shower. Once I was down in the shower I got out and into the cold air. I walked into my bedroom and started singing Avril Lavigne's song "Girlfriend". I went into my closet and grabbed my long sleeve green shirt, black jeans, and black converse. After I changed I fixed my hair and applied make up I exited my bedroom.

I ran down the stairs but me being a klutz I tripped on the last step. I got up from the ground and stumbled into the kitchen and saw my dad sitting at the table. I grabbed a bowl of cereal and sat across from him. I looked up from my bowl. "Morning dad." I said to him. He looked at me and smiled. "Morning Alice, so do you have anything planned for tonight?" He asked me. I shook my head, "No I don't, why?" He looked at me and grinned. "Well I'm going away on a fishing trip for a week, so you'll be home alone, unless you want to come with." I shook my head and kindly declined. I grabbed my bag and headed out to my truck.

I drove the short distance to school, and walked out into the cold winter air. While I was walking into the school to go to the office, I noticed a silver Volvo and a black Mercedes with six beautiful people leaning against them. There were three guys and three girls.

One of the girls looked like she could be a model; she had waist length blonde hair, and looked to be about 5"10. The girl standing beside her had hair that was blonde with pink streaks that went down to her ribs. She was about 5"7. The last girl had hair that was just below her shoulders, it was slightly curly and a mahogany color. She looked to stand at about 5"5.

One of the boys was big and had a lot of muscles; he had curly mahogany hair, like the petite girls. The guy beside him had a strange reddish, brown hair color. He was lankier than the other.

My eyes than fell upon the last boy, and I swear my heart skipped a beat. He was around 6" foot tall, and he had curly honey blonde hair. He was wearing a tight fitting black shirt, with blue jeans, and black cowboy boots. When I looked into his eyes it was like I was drowning in a pool of honey. He was my dream guy, but the only problem was that he had his arm around the brunette's waist.

All of them seemed to be together, like the muscle one and the blonde were holding hands, the guy with reddish brown hair had his arms around the petite blonde. But that's not the only thing that was weird. The other thing was that they all seemed to have honey colored eye's beside the brunettes and they were all directed at me.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Disclaimer; I don't own the twilight saga nor will I anytime soon either, but Jasper can own me any day 3

Bella's p.o.v.

I heard an old beaten up trucks rumble as it made its way into the school parking lot. I saw my family's heads look towards the vehicle, and watched as a small petite girl got out of the truck. She had shoulder length hair and looked like a regular American girl. I turned towards my Jasper and looked up into his honey golden eyes as he looked into my chocolate brown ones. "We have to get to class darlin" he told me, his southern drawl coming out. He lowered his mouth down to mine and pulled me into a passionate kiss, he swiped his tongue along my bottom lip, I opened my mouth as our tongues fought for dominance. "Come on, no pda in front of your parents." My dad groaned. Jazz broke away and a moan escaped my lips. I grumbled under my breath about not wanting to go into a building with a bunch of dull humans. Jasper chuckled and reached for my hand as we walked into the building with our family following behind us.

I walked into the school, Jaspers, and my hands entwined I turned to him and kissed him roughly on the lips, while his arms wrapped around my waist, "I'll see you at lunch love." He whispered against my lips. My mother forcefully dragged me out, and away from his presence. "Mom do you always have to do that?" I growled at her in a whisper. She turned towards me "Yes Bella I did, because if I didn't then your father would have been tearing Jasper apart right now." She said to me as we walked into the classroom. I groaned and looked down as I walked through the doorway, I looked up and noticed who was sitting beside my desk, and mentally groaned. Great my life is just getting better and better, isn't it?

Any guesses on who is sitting by her desk? Review, Review, Review. Xoxoxo 3


	4. Chapter 4

I took my seat next to the new girl Alice Swan, she seemed really happy to see me sitting beside her. I turned to her "Hey my names Bella, and you're Alice right?" I questioned her, she grinned a sweet smile and nodded her head. "It's nice to meet you Bella, not to many people seem welcoming at this school." She replied I giggled "Yeah your right, but there are some of us that actually like talking to people, my family likes to keep to themselves but I just like talking to people." I smiled, and reached into my binder to grab a pen and paper to take notes. I looked at Alice, "Would you like to join my family and I for lunch?" I asked, setting them on my desk. "Of course. That would be nice." She replied. The rest of class we sat and talked about our lives and our family. From what she told me, her parents sounded nice. Mine, however, were very protective, especially my mom. She is kind of rude to people if they aren't nice and trust me, she can tell just by looking at you.

At lunch, my mom and dad picked us up. As soon as we hopped in, my mom was shooting daggers at Alice. "Um sis, this is Alice. She's my friend I met in class today." I told her, looking down, not daring to look into her cold, honey colored eyes. "Hello!" Alice said, rather excited. "Hello." My mother replied, not even looking back at us. "So where are we going for lunch?" I asked, leaning forward so my mom would actually acknowledge me. "Bella Italia" She replied. One word answers, I'm definitely in trouble. "How exactly did you too meet?" My dad asked, looking back, unlike mother. "Oh, well, Bella sat next to me in class and we just started talking. She's very nice." Alice beamed, sitting up straight. "That's nice. I'm Emmett, Rosalie's boyfriend." He said, smiling at Alice. "Cool!" Alice was a rather energetic and smiley girl, always excited about things. The rest of the ride was filled with a very awkward silence.

`*TIME SKIP BITCHEEES* That was my friend 3

After a very, very awkward lunch, Mom dropped us back off at school. We slowly made our way through the halls, not in a big rush because class didn't start for another 10 minutes. "Your sister is a very interesting character… I don't think she liked me very much." She has no idea. "Uh, she's probably just warming up to you. Don't sweat it." I replied, hurrying for words to form in my brain so I wouldn't reveal anything I wasn't supposed to. "So, do you want to come over after school? You can meet my mom and dad! They'll love you. Trust me." Alice said, skipping down the hall ahead of me. "Sure. I'll ask mo-rosalie." I quickly caught myself from saying mom, knowing I would be in huge trouble if I did and it would be a bunch of explaining I'd rather not have to do. "Did you almost say mom?" Alice asked. She was now standing in the middle of the hall, staring back at me with big eyes. "No! Well yes, but then I remembered my, er, mom and dad are out of town. So I have to ask Rosalie instead." I said, fixing my mistake I was hoping she wouldn't catch. "Awesome!" She replied, continuing down the hall.

[Type text]


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

After we got let out of school, I made my way over to Alice's locker.

"Hey girl" I said with my usually cheeky smile.

She closed her locker and looked over at me. "Oh hey, Bella, you ready to go?" she asked.

I nodded my head, "Let me just go tell my siblings where I'm going so that they don't worry about me." I told her as I skipped down the hallway with Alice tagging along.

I skipped up to my Jazzy's locker and stood behind him. "Hey baby," I giggled as I wrapped my arms around his torso.

He turned around and grabbed me into a tight embrace. "Hey darlin', what's up?" He asked with that delicious smirk on his lips.

I looked up at him lovingly, "Ali and I are going to go to her house for a bit. Is that okay with you?" I questioned him.

He sighed and nodded. "Yeah, it's fine. I'll tell Rosalie where you're going to be and I'll pick you up at eight okay?"

I smiled brightly, thankful that he was letting me go. "Yeah okay, I love you Jazzy" I replied.

His eyes lit up full of love and adoration "I love you too, love" he chuckled. I stood up on my toes and kissed his lips tenderly.

When I backed off, I grabbed Alice's hand and ran out of the school. "I got a ride with Jasper this morning, so can I go with you?" I asked happily.

"Yeah sure," She assured me as we walked towards a beaten up1953 Chevrolet. It was a surprise since my family's cars were sodifferent; I guess it's the perks of being a vampire.

I got in on the passenger side and soon we were leaving the parking lot.

..0..

It was ten minutes later; we pulled up to a small yet cozy house. I jumped out of the truck and walked up to meet Alice who was proceeding her way up to the door.

"Well, this is my house" Alice pointed out.

I giggled admiringly. "It's really cute" I appraised.

She mumbled a "thanks" and led me to her room. It was very ordinary, but sweet at the same time. It really suited her personality.

"Would you like to watch a movie or something? I'm pretty surethat both of my parents are working late tonight, so they won't be home until around nine thirty or so." She assumed. I nodded curtly and danced over to her rocking chair.

As I got settled I found out she had put 'LOL' on. I squealedloudly for it was by far my favorite movie.

After watching several movies it was eight and my phone started to ring.

"Hello?" I said after I hit the 'accept' button.

"Hey love, I'm here, and by the way, your mother is angry." I heard Jasper breathe through the phone.

"Okay, I'll be right out." I grumbled and turned to Alice. "I have to go. Thank you for having me." I thanked her and jumped up from my spot on her bed.

"Well, thank you for coming." she smiled before we embraced each other.

As I padded down the stairs, I could see Jasper's head lights through the curtains. I let myself out and skipped over to the car and slid in.

"How mad is mom?" I questioned him.

"Well, to be honest she seems really ticked off." He told me.

"Of course she is." I stated rolling my eyes. "When isn't she?"

He chuckled as we made our way home.

..0..

As we pulled into the driveway, there stood my mother glaring at me with my dad looking annoyed. I groaned and got out of the car and shuffled over to them.

"Isabella," My mom started, but I cut her off. "I know, mom.I'm in a lot of trouble." I muttered.

"I just don't want to see my baby get hurt." She replied as she hugged me.

I wrapped my arms around her. "All I wanted was a friend that's not in our coven." I retorted as she buried her face in my hair.

"I know sweetheart, but being friends with a human isn't safe for either of you. So I would appreciate it if you stayed clear of her." She whispered.

I broke away from the embrace and walked backwards. "No, I won't! I finally have a friend and I plan on continuing our friendship." I sneered as I stormed off into the house.


End file.
